1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to footwear cushion devices and more specifically it relates to a shock absorption and energy return assembly for increasing the overall performance of a shoe by increasing the stability and shock absorption of the heel.
Footwear, such as athletic shoes, are utilized by millions of individuals throughout the world. Athletic shoes are utilized in sports such as basketball, soccer, baseball, volleyball, track and football. When utilized in extreme environments such as athletic shoes are often utilized in, the heel portion of the shoe is constantly engaging the surface of play. This causes significant stress upon the user's heel bone and joints within their entire body eventually leading to serious injury to the user. Hence, there is a need for a shoe that reduces the amount of shock to the heel and which displaces the impact throughout the entire heel area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Footwear cushion devices have been in use for years. Typically, footwear includes a rubber sole, a mid-sole attached to the rubber sole, and an upper. The upper is generally constructed of leather or similar material. The mid-sole is generally constructed of a resilient foamed polyurethane type material for cushioning the user's foot during use. The mid-sole, particularly in the rear portion, will often times have a reticulated structure for providing increased flexibility and resilience. Some brands of footwear include a pressurized bag located in the heel portion for providing increased cushioning during utilization.
These designs of footwear do not provide the desired amount of cushioning and stability required for a high performance athletic shoe. In addition, conventional footwear do not provide an energy return system for increasing the overall efficiency of the shoe.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for increasing the overall performance of a shoe by increasing the stability and shock absorption of the heel. Conventional footwear devices do not provide the required amount of shock absorption for the heel. In addition, conventional footwear devices do not provide an energy return system for increasing the overall efficiency of the footwear.
In these respects, the shock absorption and energy return assembly for shoes according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of increasing the overall performance of a shoe by increasing the stability and shock absorption of the heel.